


Maniac

by cherryredreid



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "craziness", Cussing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Stark!Reader, bi!Reader, fluff with a bit of angst, threatening to murder someone, use of Y/N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredreid/pseuds/cherryredreid
Summary: This fic is based on Conan Gray's song Maniac, and is cross posted on my tumblr: cherryredreid. Also one of my earlier works so not my best.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, michelle jones/betty brant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Maniac

“(Y/N), are you sure this a good idea?” Betty’s voice called out to you as she and Michelle followed closely behind you, hands interlocked as Michelle had her phone pressed to her ear.

“Parker, I know it’s late but it’s Stark.” You heard Michelle say, you quickly turned, continuing your walk backward.  
  
“MJ! You better tell him to go back to sleep, I don’t need his saving t-” You hiccupped. “tonight!” You almost tripped over your own foot but caught yourself.

“Please, Pete. She drank so much tonight that I don’t know how the fuck she’s even walking in a straight line.” MJ spoke softly enough for you not to hear her.

“I just want them dead!” You shouted to them before turning toward the park you had texted Jessica to meet you at and swinging the shovel you had bought at a local 24-hour store.

  
“Seriously Parker, hurry up.” MJ shouted into her phone before hanging up, “Bets, stay behind a tree or something, I’m going to try and get her before Jess-”

“Too late, babe.” Betty pointed to where you and Jessica stood. Jessica held a bouquet of roses and you holding the shovel behind your back.

A few weeks back Jessica had broken up with you on the anniversary of your dad’s death and to say you took it lightly would be the joke of the year. It had turned from a breakup to a whole cheating scandal that the entirety of New York ran with and turned you into a laughing stock. 

You had locked yourself up in your room, posting vague tweets, and sobbed quite loudly. Tonight was the first night you had left and gone out, due to the constant pushing of Betty and MJ to go to this new club. You took one too many shots and you messaged your ex after telling MJ and Betty that you wanted her dead.

“Hi, Jesss.” You drugged-out her name, leaning back and forth of the ball of your heel. 

“Hi, (Y/N), I - um got you flowers, roses.” Jess spoke pushing the roses toward you.

You scoffed at the gesture, “Roses, really? You kno-”

“Hiya, she doesn’t like Roses, never has really. That’s beside the point, I need to get Ms. Stark here home.” Peter - or well Peter in the Spider-Man suit hung upside down from a branch of a tree. 

“Goddammit, Spider-Man!” You shouted, the shovel falling from your grip, and clanking on the concrete. 

“Oh my god… you PSYCHOPATH!” Jess yelled at you, “You were here to kill me, that’s what your last few tweets have been about! Those weren’t quirky little tweets; they were threats! You’re crazy!” Jess took off. 

You groaned before looking at Peter, “Seriously, Peter. You couldn’t have waited until after I buried her?” You pouted, crossing your arms. Tears streamed down your face; Peter recognized this version of drunk (Y/N). 

“(Y/N/N), you know it’s my job to protect not only you but the rest of the citizens of New York even if I’m not particularly fond of them either.” Peter mumbled the last part.   
  
Michelle and Betty had slowly made their way over to the two of you, Peter got down from the branch, “You two good to get home?” He asked them.

“Yeah, Parker, we can order an Uber or Lyft. Just get her home safely, and make sure she drinks water. I don’t need any messages about the monster of a hangover she’s going to have.” MJ stated as she watched Peter grip the girl, both of them silently thanking her for coding in the “Drunk (Y/N)” protocol into his Iron-Spider suit. Peter sliding the belt around the girl’s waist before motioning for her to ‘koala’ hug him.   
  
“Ah yes, Baby Drunk (Y/N) phase.” Betty remarked as she squeezed Peter tightly, snuggling your head into his neck before passing out shortly after.

“I, um, will MJ. She’s important to me- I mean us, she’s important to us.” Peter stuttered out.

MJ smirked, “Sure, Parker.” She gently grabbed Betty’s hand, “Message me when you get her home.”  
  
Peter smiled, before realizing they couldn’t see it, coughing slightly, “Yeah, sure MJ.” Before shooting a web string and swinging off in the direction of the tower.

“He’s got it bad?” Betty smiled up at MJ.

MJ smiled back at her girlfriend, “So bad, darling.”

—————————————————————————————————-

A few weeks had passed since that night, social media was a mess since Jessica decided to post about what had happened that night, though MJ and Betty had come to your defense quickly with screenshots of what Jessica herself had done prior to that, you had asked them to delete their tweets and to leave the situation alone. You had done enough damage yourself.

Tonight you took Morgan to see the new Harley Quinn movie - despite what Pepper believes; that you took Morgan to see a nice pg rated animated movie of some sort. The two of you enjoy the movie, popcorn, two boxes of goobers, and shared a large soda between the two of you. 

“Thank you for taking me, bunny!” Morgan had picked up the habit from your father, the nickname he had given you when you were little, and hop around the house. 

You smiled at her feeling a slight ping in your heart, “Thank you for joining me, princess. Now, our expensive chariot awaits.” You told her as you unclip the keys from your jeans’ belt loop. You pushed the door open and walked with Morgan to the parking lot, you were busy watching your surroundings making sure no one suspicious was lurking around to notice Morgan’s gasps until she squeezed.

“Bunny, what’s a maniac?” You looked at the Audi that use to be your father’s. The windows were smashed, the drive door dented beyond repair - not even Bucky could fix that - , and maniac spray-painted on it. 

You pushed Morgan behind you and turned to face her, blocking her view of the vehicle. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, pulling up the first contact saved.

“Hey, Morgan and I need some help.”

—————————————————————————————————-

You watched as the tow truck, pulled the car onto its ramp, you sighed. Happy had picked up Morgan an hour ago, asking if you wanted him to wait with you, you politely declined, noticing paps coming around with cameras, not wanting Morgan to have to deal with this chaos.

The paps kept taking photos of you standing by a light pole, you were ready to flip them off but instead felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned to see Peter and immediately pulled him into a hug. 

“Pete, this was the last thing I had-” you cut yourself off with a sob. 

“So what are we going to do?” Peter asked you. You looked up at him, he wiped your tears off your cheeks as more camera shutters were heard. 

“We?” You asked back, flipping off some of the paps. Knowing they couldn’t use any of the photos they take because of it.

“Yes, we. Did you not see her tweet?” Peter asked you, raising an eyebrow. He pulled his phone out, a few cracks on the screen. He pulled up Jessica’s twitter,

_twitter user: jezzica: payback’s a bitch isn’t little Stark (;  
_

Attached to the tweet was an image of her with a spray can and a baseball bat next to the Audi smilingly bright, “Are you fucking kidding me? She literally called me last night wanting me back. Fucking Jessica!”

“(Y/N), calm down, we’ll take care of this together.” Peter says as he rubbed your cheeks with his thumbs. You nodded before grabbing his wrist lightly.

—————————————————————————————————-

“She here?” You asked immediately as you got to the club, _Iron Cap_ , MJ and Betty had told you and Peter to meet them at. Betty bit her lip turning to MJ, not sure if she should say. 

MJ sighed, “She’s here, but (Y-” You didn’t bother listening to the rest of MJ had to say walking your way to Jessica’s table where her friends are at.

“Jessica, it’s one thing to tell all your friends that tell all of your friends that I’m crazy and drive you mad, that I’m such a stalker, a watcher, a psychopath and tell ‘em you hate me and dated me just for laughs; but, to destroy the one thing I have left of my father that’s low even for you.” You were fuming, red in the face from anger. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Stark. Unlike you, I’ve moved on.” Jessica smirked, oh, how you wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, but you were fully aware her friends were recording the entire conversation. Jessica went back to her drink and laughed at you with her friends.

“So, why do you call me and tell me you want me back?” Jessica turned back to you.

“What was that?” She gritted her teeth.

“People like you want what they can’t have, and you know damn well I’m past our bullshit of a relationship, so just turn back to your rat pack and keep telling them that I’m trash.” You spoke loudly, people around you started to take notice of the two of you arguing.

“God, you’re such a psychopath!” She shouted, stomping her foot.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” You scoffed crossing your arms, “You know we had magic, but you went and made it tragic by cheating on me with any girl who’d give you the time of day.”

“Yeah? Well, now you’re a maniac!” Jessica took a few seconds to reply, not quite as quick on her feet with a response like she’d pride herself on.

“I’ve had enough of this, Jessica. Just leave me alone after this.” You turned to leave, eyes of Peter, MJ, and Betty. 

“You want to know why I cheated on you? It’s because of all of this! You’d start arguments and expect everyone to treat you like you’re made of glass because your precious father died, listen to yourself Stark!” The music had stopped playing, you turned back towards her, “You seriously need some fucking help for your daddy issues!” 

That was it; that was the final straw. You didn’t remember most of what had happened next other than the fact it took both Peter and Bucky to pull you off the girl. She definitely broke your nose with her drink glass, but her ripped out extensions laying on the ground and her busted lip made up for that. 

Peter held the ice to your face as Sam looked over your wounds, “Your nose needs to be checked out by Strange to see if it’s just a ‘set back in place break’ or a ‘ you need reconstructive surgery’ break. Also, Little Stark, if I see you start another fight in here you’re banned for life.”

“Can you really ban one of the owners for life?” Peter asked genuinely.

You scoff, “He can’t, but also Stark ladies don’t start fights, we just win them.” you smiled before wincing and pressing Peter’s hand to your face again.

“You’re so lucky she’s not pressing charges (Y/N) (Y/M/N) Stark!” You heard your mother’s voice, you groaned.

“Who called her?”

—————————————————————————————————-

You had been put on lockdown in the tower for the week, Pepper’s reasoning had been, “You live under my roof, you’re abiding by my rules. Even if your father would have disagreed.” It was originally a month, but when Pepper was shown the video by Happy, she lessened the punishment. 

You flopped back onto the bed, a bandage over your nose, “Bunny, Peter Parker is on the balcony, would you like me to let him in?” You smiled at the sound of the A.I., you had reprogrammed F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s to be T.O.N.I. - look you couldn’t come up with an acronym that fit T.O.N.Y. - Totally Orignal New Interface, using your dad’s voice as the voice of the A.I.

“Yes, T.O.N.I., thank you.” You spoke, sitting up wiping a tear off your face.

“You made Mr. Stark into an A.I.?” Peter asked he entered the room, closing the balcony door behind him.

“Had to keep him alive somehow. It stands for, god this is going to sound so lame, Totally Original New Interface. It was like 3 in the morning and I just wanted to sleep a few hours before Morgan woke up so I can show her what I made.” You laughed, tears slipping past your eyes. Peter reached over and wiped your tears off, “You keep doing that you know?”

“Doing what?” Peter asked, his tongue stuck out a little bit wetting his lips.

“Wiping my tears for me.” You looked from his lips to his eyes.

“It’s a habit, I um guess.” Peter scooted closer to you.

“A habit, huh?” You asked, smirking at him.

“Yeah, Aunt May always told me to wipe the tears off a pretty girl’s face, something about pretty girls shouldn’t have to wipe their own tears…”

“Peter that makes no sense.” You giggled, leaning closer to him.

“Well, I think this will.” He closed the gap between the two of you, kissing you passionately, you wrapped your arms around his neck, his around your waist. Peter went to pull you onto his lap, but ended up brushing his noise against causing you to hiss and pull back, “Oh my god, (Y/N), I’m so so sorry I-”

Peter had stood up, ready to run off to god knows where “Peter it’s okay.” You grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the bed, “Stay, please.”


End file.
